


The Grocery Girl

by MistressOfCobblepot



Series: Victor Zsasz Drabbles [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor Violence, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor sees you in the grocery and finds you intriguing, so he starts stalking you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grocery Girl

Victor had noticed you the moment he stepped inside the small grocery just around the corner from Oswald’s club. You had been standing at the fruit section, studying every fruit with precise precision as if you were examining them for the slightest flaw.

Victor had found himself smiling at that, at your obvious need to control every little thing in your life, even the smallest defects on the fruits before you. He felt connected to you right from that moment, you shared something important with him, the need for controlling everything and everyone. He could sense it from you, he could smell the scent of control and domination oozing from you. And that made him want you, that filled him with desire to control you, to dominate you.

From that moment, he seized every opportunity to follow you around and he began appreciate more than just your controlled behaviour. He found himself lingering with his gaze on the female curves of your body, to your sweet, luscious lips that allured him to ran up to and pull you in for a kiss. Victor felt more and more out of control every day he spent following you and soon he knew it would be impossible for him to remain in the shadows.

What Victor wasn’t aware of, was the fact that you were perfectly aware that the bald man from the grocery had been stalking you every since that day. Of course you had detected his eyes on you, the need for control made you notice everything around you. And you found yourself being anything but scared and you couldn’t for your life understand why? Why didn’t this very intimidating man with his dark gaze scare you? Why did your mind and body enjoyed his eyes on you? The moment that revelation came to you, it hit your gut like a knife piercing through the smooth skin of human flesh.

You loved it! You loved the idea that this man was so obsessed with you, that he followed every movement you made. From that very moment, you knew you couldn’t let him linger on in the darkness of the shadows anymore. You has to lure him out from his hideout and into the lights with you.

The plan you conjured was simple. Hire a guy to rob you in a alley and your stalker was forced to reveal himself. He just had to. Right?

You made sure that your stalker was in fact following you, and it wasn’t hard to feel his piercing gaze burning in your back. When you were certain that he was close by, you inhaled deeply before turning your heels towards the alley across the street.

Victor frowned from his hiding place, what were you doing? You had never walked that path before. Curiosity took over, (and was it even worry he felt deep in his heart?) and he followed your trail into the alley.

The sight inside made him react instantly and the man who was aiming his gun at you, didn’t do so for very long. As Victor grabbed the gun from your assailant and aimed his own at him, he never noticed the smug grin on your face. In fact, he never noticed that you hadn’t been scared at all. The only thing occupying Victor’s mind was the gun pointed at you.

“Get the hell out of here,” Victor growled at the robber and he ran away with fearful eyes. The moment you heard your stalker’s voice, you felt a tingling shiver down your spine. His dark, smooth voice was everything you imagine and more. It fitted him perfectly.

“Oh my god! Thank you!” you breathed as you threw your arms around the man, your head resting against his chest. “I was so scared!” you lied with a smirk on your lips.  
Victor froze like a statue when you threw yourself at him and he stared down at your head with his arms at his side. His breathing got heavy from your closeness and he wondered what the hell he should do! He didn’t have to think about that for long though.

“Oh my! I’m so sorry! Where are my manners? Throwing myself at a complete stranger! Please forgive me!” you pleaded as you stepped away from him. Looking up at him, you met his dark, slightly awkward gaze.

“No…No that’s fine. Don’t worry about it,” he murmured as his eyes never faltered from yours.

“____.” you said and reached out your hand. Your stalker stared silently at it, like it was going to bite him. You couldn’t help but smile at him. “My name, ___, that’s my name.”

He looked up at you and back at your hand. Slowly he took it and he loved how delicate it was compared to his. “Victor,” was all he said before releasing your hand.

“Well…nice to met you Victor. Now we ain’t strangers no more, so I can hug you anytime I want,” you giggled and Victor was sure he’d never heard such a delightful noise before. His eyes was still staring at you though, and you stopped your giggle.

“Well…anyway…Thank you for saving me. How about a cup of coffee as a thank you?”

“What?…You wanna drink coffee with me?” Victor asked with wide eyes.

“Yes, come on. It’s just a coffee. Not a marriage proposal.” You rolled your eyes and hooked your arm into his.

“Well, come on then,” you continued as he still stared at you. Victor couldn’t believe you could be so calm after what just happened and he certainly couldn’t believe his luck that he would save you of all people.

As the two of you started walking out of the alley, you had a malicious smile on your lips. Yes, your plan had worked perfectly, Victor hadn’t the slightest idea and your control was still intact.

So, who was the real stalker now?


End file.
